1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a new and improved therapeutic exercise machine, and particularly to such a machine for use by someone from a wheelchair.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Individuals who have suffered partial paralysis, e.g., spinal injury or stroke, have the need to exercise or range their unused or underused muscles and limbs. Failure to do so can result in atrophy of the muscles, easily broken bones, and if the body is not exercised, general deterioration of the cardiovascular system. Exercise tends to make joints more flexible, increases circulation, strengthens the heart, burns off calories, and often results in a general better feeling and psychological lift.
Thus, in addition to general exercise machines, e.g., as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,603,486; 3,216,722; 3,213,852; 4,222,376; 3,964,742; and 3,572,699; and French Patent No. 77,1466, publication no. 2,390,179 which are not adaptable to a partially paralyzed user or wheelchair user, there has been suggested special exercise or ranging machines such as those of U.S. Patent Nos. 3,730,174; 2,735,422; and 3,423,086.
Such devices are not, however, easily used by a person whose legs and feet are paralyzed and may, thus, easily fall off of conventional pedals, or else they are not convenient to use without an attendant to aid in attaching and releasing the user from the machine, and in the case of motor-driven machines, supervising the use to prevent possible accident.